


My Darling Boy

by REVVIII



Series: This One's For You [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REVVIII/pseuds/REVVIII
Summary: Harry Hart is one kinky bastard, as Eggsy likes to remind him. Harry doesn't like being teased.Part 2.





	My Darling Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand, I've written a part 2! Hope you guys enjoy. Basically 100% smut except for a tiny bit at the end.

 

 

Harry thought, distantly as he stepped out of the car in front of his house, that he needed to give this driver a raise. He certainly deserved one for not saying anything about the quite prominent bulges in the fronts of the trousers of his passengers, at the boy, red-faced and panting, at Harry, whose tie had become wrinkled and perfectly styled hair come slightly undone.

Because as soon as Eggsy had seen the opaque and soundproof barrier between the front and back seats of the car, he’d practically shoved both of them inside, closed the door, and launched himself at Harry.

“Eggsy,” Harry chided with a small smile as the boy climbed onto his lab, straddling him and immediately beginning to suck a mark under his jaw.

“Fuck off,” Eggsy mumbled, his voice muffled by Harry’s neck. “I’m ‘bout to get _fucked_ , bruv, and you’ve just had all that time in the world to tease me about it so I think it’s about my turn yeah?”

Harry chuckled, but Eggsy’s mouth felt quite nice indeed so he decided to let the boy get on with it. “A bit more teeth then, if you please,” he said mildly, and felt the heat of the boy’s blush.

“You’re a right kinky bastard, you are,” Eggsy said, and nipped him.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you’re a kinky fucking bastard, you dirty old man,” Eggsy continued with a small grin, nipping him again and chuckling softly at Harry’s small intake of breath. “You like what you feel, don’t you? You like what you see, can’t keep your hands off me. Yeah, I felt you, bruv, felt you back in that alley. Couldn’t resist touchin’ me, could you? And I’ll bet you’ll like it better at home when I can spread my legs for you, let you see just how flexible I am, and you can bite me all you want while you fuck me. _Fuck_ Harry, can’t fucking wait to have your marks all over my body for everyone to see, so everyone knows you’ve taken me like a fucking _animal_ –”

And then with one move Harry had Eggsy’s throat in one hand, the other slipping between them to cup at Eggsy’s balls through his pants. Eggsy gasped, his eyes widening at the gleam in Harry’s gaze.

Harry tightened his fingers slightly around his throat. “And I’m the kinky one, you say,” he said with a slight smile and a tilt of his head, and the boy whined again.

“Oh, fuck me, Harry,” he gasped, canting his hips against Harry’s hand, striving for friction.

Harry tsked. “Begging already. Well, perhaps I will, if you can manage to control yourself until we reach the bedroom.”

“Is that a dare?”

“A challenge.” And he stroked Eggsy’s length through his pants, just once, just to be an arse.

Eggsy moaned. “That’s just not fucking _fair_ , Harry.” He bit his lip, ducking his head to look at Harry through his lashes. “And what about you? You think you can last long enough that you still have the strength to fuck me senseless when we get back?”

Harry arched an eyebrow but released him, sitting back. “I daresay I can.”

Eggsy’s eyes flashed, a grin lighting up his features. “Alright, bruv. We’ll see about that.”

He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Harry’s; Harry felt the fluttering of his lashes against his cheek. He nudged Harry’s mouth open, their teeth clinking together slightly in the eagerness with which Eggsy kissed. He pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth, tasting and exploring, and Harry was dimly aware of the boy fumbling with his pants.

“Approximately ten minutes until we reach our destination,” Harry murmured. “Are you confident you can get me off that quickly?”

He felt Eggsy’s grin against his lips. He’d succeeded in undoing Harry’s belt and the rest came quickly; Eggsy’s fingertips slipped under the band of his underwear slightly, just teasing for now, just brushing the sensitive, heated skin of Harry’s lower belly.

“Ah, you know me, Harry,” Eggsy murmured against Harry’s lips. “I’m as good as they get. There’s a reason Merlin puts me on all the honeypots, y’know.”

At that, Harry felt a surge of rage rush through him, a flare of jealousy, of _possessiveness_ he’d never felt before with anyone else, because Eggsy was his and no one else deserved to touch him, to know his body.

Harry growled, his hands clenching.

Eggsy tutted. “Be gentle, Harry,” he said, amused, and Harry felt the boy’s touch, prying his hands away from where they had been gripping the boy’s hips. Harry hadn’t even been aware that he’d put his hands on the boy again.

“ _No one_ else is to touch you,” Harry said forcefully.

Eggsy laughed, and his hands were back on Harry’s skin, edging under the hem of his underwear, brushing through the sparse trail of hairs leading down to his groin. He rolled his hips once, his lashes tickling Harry’s cheeks. “You’ve gotta take me, then,” he whispered, his breath a sweet puff of silk. “Mark me so that they all know I’m yours.”

“I’m going to fuck the sense out of you,” Harry growled, biting down on the boy’s bottom lip.

“You are?” Eggsy breathed, and his hips rolled again in eagerness.

“I am,” Harry promised, and his hands were on the boy’s hips, slipping behind to his arse. He eased his fingers under the hem of the boy’s pants so they rested against tight, heated skin. “I’ll spread you wide just as you like,” he continued, teasing at his crack, just barely brushing against his hole. “See just how far you can bend, see just how much you can spread your legs for me like the whore you are.”

Eggsy drew in a sharp breath; his kiss turned hungry, greedy, and he wrapped his fingers around the base of Harry’s cock.

“Fuck,” Harry hissed, before he could stop himself, and Eggsy’s grin widened.

“Control, Harry,” he said cheekily, and began pulling almost lazily, his hands rough and calloused but gentle against sensitive skin. He rubbed his thumb against the tip and Harry very nearly jerked his hips in response; as it was, his body stiffened, his hands tightening around Eggsy’s arse.

“Oh, fuck, you’re big,” Eggsy murmured, pulling back from Harry’s mouth to lavish his attention on his neck again, licking along his jugular, teeth grazing against skin, the callouses on his hand catching ever so slightly. “So fucking big, bigger than I imagined and _fuck_ I imagined you a lot, your legs spread just like this with me between them. You like that, Harry, don’t you? You like having my hands on you, talking dirty to you.”

Harry hummed, tilting his head back to grant Eggsy better access to his throat, but Eggsy, the traitor, drew back.

“It’ll feel so much better inside of me,” Eggsy drawled, rubbing against his slit again, his hips rocking gently as he ground himself against Harry, the hard line of his own erection pressing against Harry’s hip. “So much better. I’ll be nice and tight for you Harry, so fucking tight. I’ll bet you’ll barely be able to fit, since I’ve jerked myself off so many times to the thought of you but I’ve never touched myself there. Wanted to keep it good for you, Harry, and I promise it’ll be good. But you said we gotta wait, so I’ll just have to do my best with what I have.” He’d undone Harry’s pants entirely and was in the process of pulling them and his underwear down.

“Your mouth is absolutely filthy,” Harry murmured, and Eggsy laughed quietly, kissing him.

“Is it?”

“It is,” Harry said.

Eggsy just laughed again, the heat of his breath coming in small puffs on Harry’s chin. He bent down, sucking another mark on Harry’s neck and being sure to bite down this time, humming in satisfaction when he felt Harry’s cock jump in his hand. Gently, he removed Harry’s hands from his pants.

“Let me show you how filthy my mouth can be,” Eggsy said, and then he was kneeling on the floor of the car between Harry’s legs, mouth precariously close to Harry’s cock, looking up at him through his lashes, mouth quirked in a smile.

“Well?” Harry demanded, as grand and posh as he could manage.

Eggsy grinned, mischief flashing in his eyes. He tilted his head slightly, nosing at Harry’s length, his skin like silk. His tongue darted out once, a light, thin touch against the tip, tasting at his slit, at the wetness leaking from it. He hummed softly in satisfaction, reaching out to taste again, and the mixed sensations of hot wetness and cool breath and silky skin on his cock sent shivers racing up and down Harry’s spine.

“You’re sweet, Harry,” he murmured with a small smile, and _fuck_ if his face didn’t look so ridiculously fuckable with those large, bright eyes, that deliciously wet red mouth, those beautifully flushed cheeks.

“Am I?” Harry asked, slightly faint.

“Yes. You should taste yourself.” But Eggsy didn’t give Harry a chance to; he tongue darted out again, licking a wide strip of heat along the underside of Harry’s cock, mouth opened obscenely wide, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

Harry did not think he had ever found it more difficult to resist the urge to fuck him.

“You like that, Harry?” he asked softly, his expression so ridiculously cheeky that Harry had half a mind to throw control to the winds and fuck the smile off his face right there in the back of the car.

“Mm,” Harry replied, refusing to give into the temptation.

Eggsy grinned. “I thought you would.” He sucked a mark on the sensitive skin where Harry’s inner thigh met his groin with just a hint of teeth before taking Harry’s balls into his mouth, sucking and licking.

“Now that really is quite nice,” Harry managed, slightly breathless, as what felt like electric shocks shot through his body.

“Is it?” Eggsy asked; Harry was quite disappointed that he had to withdraw to speak, but then he was kissing his hips, his belly, his cock, and Harry figured that perhaps it wasn’t quite so bad.

“Yes,” he said.

“Only ‘quite nice?’” Eggsy asked, tilting his head just enough that he could look up at Harry.

“Yes,” Harry said, with some effort as Eggsy’s breath came hot and hard over his cock.

“Are you sure?” Eggsy murmured with a grin, licking his cock, his tongue firm and soft and velvet and electric, and Harry’s hips jerked despite himself. “Are you sure that it’s just ‘quite nice’ and not ‘extremely nice’ or ‘fucking hot’ or anything?”

Harry gritted his teeth and slammed his head back against the headrest as Eggsy licked a stripe up his cock again, tongue swirling delicately around the tip, pressing down gently against his slit.

“Harry,” Eggsy drawled, taking his head in his mouth and sucking but not going any further down. “I’m waiting.”

“Fuck,” Harry growled, as Eggsy’s hands gripped his hips, thumbs pressing down into soft, yielding skin just beneath. Eggsy withdrew only to kiss down his shaft, soft lips and hot breath and just the slightest brush of teeth, and a soft moan escaped his throat.

“Mm. Glad to know my intuitions are right,” Eggsy murmured, after withdrawing from his cock and leaving a bruise on Harry’s left hipbone instead.

“Intuitions?”

“Oh, Harry, love, don’t act all innocent,” Eggsy chided, and now he was decidedly avoiding Harry’s cock, purposefully kissing and licking and touching all around it. “You know I’ve thought about this, fantasized about sucking you off. Wondering what you’d like.”

“Ah.” Harry’s breath left him in a small huff as Eggsy’s hand joined his mouth on his body, sliding under him to cup at his balls and press down gently at his hole as Eggsy’s lips trailed kisses over his belly. “Well, I do quite like this.”

Eggsy’s eyes gleamed; he gave Harry a grin, and then bent down and took Harry’s entire length into his mouth without warning.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry bit out, hands clenching the edge of the leather seat. Eggsy began to move, head bobbing up and down, cheeks hollowed, enveloping Harry in his velvet heat. He glanced up at Harry, his eyes flashing bright through his lashes, and Harry very nearly moaned again. He threaded his fingers through the boy’s hair, holding him steady as Eggsy’s hands found their way to his hips.

Eggsy pulled off almost completely, his tongue swirling around the head, and Harry curled his toes into the soles of his shoes as hard as he could to try and stop himself from thrusting into the boy’s mouth.

“Yes, Eggsy,” he sighed. The boy hummed, the vibrations of his lips sending pleasure shooting down Harry’s spine and he couldn’t hold back a small gasp. Eggsy sped up the pace and took him in deeper; one hand left Harry’s hip and wrapped itself around the base of his cock, pumping in time with the movement of his mouth.

Eggsy’s other hand cupped his balls, a finger slipping behind to rub at the tight, sensitive skin just behind, and another obscene noise escaped Harry’s throat. He thrust involuntarily into Eggsy’s mouth, just once before he managed to get ahold of himself and stop himself from doing it again.

“Fuck,” he groaned, very aware that his knees were ridiculously far apart.

“Like it?” Eggsy asked.

“You’re wonderful, darling,” Harry said, slightly more breathlessly than he would’ve liked.

And then Eggsy, the absolute traitor, pulled away completely, hands and mouth and all. “Just a taste,” he said cheekily, his eyes glinting with mischief. “That’s just to give you an idea of what I can do.”

“A gentleman doesn’t keep his princess waiting,” Harry said poshly, and Eggsy laughed.

“But a gentleman knows how to pace things,” Eggsy replied with a grin. He leaned up to kiss Harry gently, letting him taste himself, letting him get lost in his touch and smell for just a moment before Eggsy drew back again.

“I fucking love you, Harry,” Eggsy said.

“Prove it?” Harry suggested, with a very pointed look at his cock.

Eggsy tsked. “Horny bastard.” He leaned back down and planted a kiss on Harry’s hip, gentle and light and chaste until he bit down without warning.

“ _Shit_ ,” Harry hissed, his muscles tensing at the sudden sting of pain, at the sudden rush of arousal that flooded him. Eggsy grinned, nosing at the sensitive skin, kissing along his belly. His hands slipped up under Harry’s shirt, tracing the curves of his muscles and smoothing themselves over the flat expanse of his chest.

Eggsy’s kisses moved higher, up the middle line of his stomach. His tongue dipped into his navel briefly, licking and tasting, before he sucked a mark onto his skin.

“Wrong way, Eggsy,” Harry murmured, his hands in the boy’s hair, on the back of his neck.

“Is it?” Eggsy asked quietly, rucking up Harry’s shirt around his chest. His breath came in hot puffs against Harry’s skin; his tongue darted out, licking a stripe of wetness up Harry’s belly that felt cool against even the car’s heated air.

“I’m quite sure you’re supposed to be going lower,” Harry said. _The fucking tease_.

Eggsy grinned. He leaned down and fastened his mouth around Harry’s left nipple, sucking with just a hint of teeth, and Harry couldn’t hold back a gasp, couldn’t prevent his body arching up to meet him. Eggsy’s right hand was back on Harry’s cock, gripping just tight enough that the touch itself provided delicious friction, and his left wandered up and down Harry’s body, squeezing his thighs, bruising his ribs.

“C’mon, Harry,” Eggsy mumbled, and Harry was distantly aware of him rutting shamelessly against his thigh, “fuck my hand, c’mon. You’re so fucking hard, just wanna see you move for me.”

“As wonderful as your hand feels on my cock, I’d much rather fuck your mouth,” Harry replied as calmly as he could, which really wasn’t quite as calmly as he would’ve liked, but relished in the small, choked noise Eggsy made in response as he drew back.

“Would it make you come faster?” Eggsy asked. Harry heard the note of eagerness in the boy’s voice that he wasn’t quite so successful in hiding, and decided that it was time he took control again.

Harry tilted his head. “You can certainly try,” he said. He wrapped his hand around his own length, giving it a firm stroke and making sure to catch the boy’s gaze. He let a soft moan escape his throat, a soft sigh of pleasure, and the boy’s eyes darkened with lust. “I must admit, it’s something I’ve thought about often, coming down your throat as you suck me off.”

“Love it when you talk dirty. Alright then,” Eggsy managed, and then his mouth was back around Harry’s cock. He removed his hand from Harry’s body and pressed his palm against the front of his own pants, gripping at his length through the cloth and rolling his hips. He moaned, eyes fluttering shut.

“You’re fucking beautiful, Eggsy,” Harry managed, trying extremely hard not to sound utterly wrecked. “I’ve thought of you, just like this. On your knees between my legs, my cock in your mouth. So fucking beautiful, my good boy. You should see yourself, darling, see how filthy you are, how eager to please me.”

Eggsy’s hand was in his pants now, stroking almost frantically. He whined at Harry’s words, his rhythm stuttering a bit.

“I want to see you,” Harry said, feeling a small thrill of triumph that the boy was already beginning to fall apart, so soon after Harry took control again. “I have yet to see that gorgeous cock of yours, darling, so take it out for me, would you? Let me see it, let me see you touch yourself, show me what’s good for you so I know what to do for you later tonight.”

“You’re a fucking arse,” Eggsy mumbled, pulling off Harry’s cock with a small, dazed grin. “I know you’re tryin’ to get me off first.” His eyes were glazed over, his lips red and shiny with spit. But he did as Harry asked, unzipping his trousers and pushing them down just far enough that he could comfortably pull out his cock, hard and dripping. “Fuck,” he moaned, giving it a few quick strokes and thrusting up with his hips to meet his hand before diving back down onto Harry’s cock with his mouth.

“Good boy,” Harry breathed. He threaded his fingers through the boy’s hair, his back arching involuntarily to meet the boy’s touch. _Less than two more minutes._

Eggsy moaned around his cock again, his own length hard and dripping in his hand. Harry felt his hips canting, thrusting upwards ever so slightly to get more heat, more delicious velvet, and then Eggsy pulled off.

“So fuckin’ hard for me bruv,” he muttered, cheeks flushed and pupils blown. “God, I want you inside of me, need to feel you stretching me out, filling me up. So fucking thick, Harry.” He leaned down and swirled his tongue around the tip, lapping at the bundle of nerves on the underside, licking at the fluid at the slit. “Fuck, you taste so good.”

“Filthy,” Harry murmured, giving his hair a gentle tug; the boy whined, leaning into the touch.

“Been dreaming of this,” Eggsy continued, biting out words between licks, between kisses. “Can’t fuckin’ believe…oh, _fuck_ , Harry, just want you so fucking bad, you’re so fucking good, Harry.” He dove back down onto Harry’s cock, already completely gone, and Harry very nearly lost it at how utterly wrecked the boy looked.

 _I’m not fucking coming in his mouth in ten fucking minutes_.

“Gonna make you come,” Eggsy managed, pulling off just long enough to bite out the words in a quick stream before diving back down. Harry couldn’t stifle a soft noise of pleasure, sparks flying behind his eyes as Eggsy sucked.

 _I’m not fucking coming in ten fucking minutes_.

“Not if you don’t come first,” Harry said as poshly as he could.

Eggsy moaned, his rhythm stuttering, his hips jerking. He was close, and if Harry couldn’t get him off with a few carefully chosen words, a carefully placed touch –

The driver knocked on the barrier.

It took a few moments for Harry to realize that they’d stopped. “ _Fuck_ ,” he snarled. Looking dazed and more than a bit confused, Eggsy withdrew.

“Harry, what –”

Harry looked down at him with a mixture of amusement and annoyance, though the irritation was by no means directed at the boy. “We’re here,” he said wryly.

“We – oh.” Eggsy blinked, looked around, sat up, and wiped the spit from his mouth. “We should really work on our timing, shouldn’t we?”

“Mm.” Harry tucked himself carefully back into his trousers, wincing slightly at how uncomfortably tight they now felt even around his slightly receding erection. He kissed Eggsy and, after making sure the boy was properly covered, opened the door to let them both out. “I’ll make it up to you in the bedroom, darling,” he murmured, and the boy shivered eagerly.

The cold winter air hit him as he stepped out of the car, but after the overheated interior it was refreshing against his face. He thanked the driver, flushing slightly as the man nodded, left eyebrow lifting a millimeter at the disheveled state of both his passengers.

Still, he didn’t say a word as he drove away, fogged up windows and all, and Harry made a mental note to tell Merlin to give him a raise by fifty percent.

But from the next thirty seconds to the next morning, none of that mattered.

As soon as they were in the door, Eggsy had his hands on Harry again, pulling him close. Harry let himself be pulled in, let the boy’s sweet, slightly musky scent fill his nostrils as he kissed his neck. His tongue darted out to taste the heat and sweat, his hands making quick work of the buttons on the boy’s suit jacket.

“Fuck yes, Harry,” Eggsy managed, squirming with pleasure as Harry sucked a mark onto his neck, one hand sliding down to rub at his erection through his pants. “Jesus fuck, bruv, you’re so fucking good.”

“Am I?” Harry murmured, relishing the way the boy’s throat vibrated against his lips when he spoke. “Tell me more, darling.”

“So fucking good,” Eggsy moaned, grinding against Harry’s hand. His own hands were on Harry’s body, making quick work of his belt and slipping under the cloth to touch him. “Oh _fuck_ , Harry, fuck me, I need you, I need to feel you –”

Harry hummed, letting his hips roll gently as Eggsy took him in his hand and began to move.

“Shit,” Eggsy gasped, his own hips canting, searching for friction, and Harry let him find it, tightening his hand slightly around the boy’s erection through his pants. Eggsy whined, his rhythm faltering slightly, a shudder running through his body.

“My lovely boy,” Harry said quietly, sucking a new spot just under Eggsy’s jaw. He’d finished unbuttoning the boy’s jacket and Eggsy eagerly shrugged it off.

“Forget it,” Eggsy panted as Harry made to take it and hang it up, tossing it somewhere to the side instead where it crumpled onto the floor. “We’ll worry about it later. Now c’mon, bedroom, that sounds good, yeah?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Harry murmured, taking the boy’s earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently.

Eggsy gasped, his knees buckling. Harry caught him, hoisting him up around his waist, mouth never leaving the boy’s neck. Eggsy ground against him, the hardness of his erection pressing against Harry’s belly; Harry pressed back against him, tightened his grip on the boy’s thighs and pulled him closer, and the boy moaned.

“How would you like it, darling?” Harry asked against the boy’s reddened neck, thumbs stroking the tight, muscular thighs as he began walking towards the bedroom. “I could take you on your back, bent over in half with your legs spread wide, or I could take you from behind, or you could sit on my cock and ride me. Whichever you prefer, love.”

“Harry,” Eggsy moaned, hips jerking. “Fuck, Harry, I don’t care, just fuck me already.”

“Hm.” They’d reached the bedroom; Harry walked up to the bed and flicked on the lamp, pushing the boy backwards onto the bed so he flopped on his back. Eggsy gasped, his eyes widening, and Harry leaned over him, pressing his body flush against the boy’s and rolling his hips once, slowly, teasingly. “In that case, I think I’ll take you on your back,” he whispered, teeth grazing against the artery in the boy’s neck where his blood rushed fast and hot. “I want to see you as I fuck you. I want to see you fall apart for me, see you as you come just from the feeling of my cock inside of you.”

Eggsy very nearly sobbed. “Just – just fucking get on with it, then.”

Harry tutted and drew back. “With you clothed like this? Certainly not, darling.”

“Clothed – oh!” Almost frantically, the boy began tugging at the buttons of his shirt, trying to pull it off over his head before remembering to undo his tie. The shirt came quickly after that; he tossed the clothes onto the floor, ignoring Harry’s raised eyebrow, and then kicked his pants off into a second pile on the floor.

Harry tutted again, but the boy was on his back, naked and squirming and dripping, and he decided that perhaps Eggsy was right and they really could worry about it later.

“Alright then,” he murmured, leaning back down.

“And – and you?” Eggsy panted, already writhing under Harry’s body. His hands were fumbling with Harry’s tie, trying to pull it off, but his fingers were shaking so badly with eagerness that he wasn’t really making much progress.

Harry paused to consider it. “Would you like to see me unclothed?”

“Harry Hart, get your fucking clothes off right fucking now,” Eggsy said.

Harry growled and bit down on the boy’s collarbone, fingers digging into his sides. Eggsy yelped, fingers clenching in Harry’s tie, back arching and hips bucking upwards.

“If you’re good,” he hissed, and Eggsy whined.

“Yes, Harry I’ll be good, fuck – just – please, Harry, I need to see you, I need to feel you, I promise I’ll be so good I’ll do whatever the fuck you want –”

“Very well,” Harry murmured, drawing back. He slipped out of his jacket and undid his tie with what he believed was a great deal more grace than Eggsy, hanging both up in the closet carefully. Eggsy whined impatiently, writhing on the bed.

“Hurry up, Harry, please,” he begged.

Harry ignored him. He took his time unbuttoning his shirt and putting it neatly in the laundry basket; Eggsy had already undone his belt and fly so he slipped the belt off, hung it up, and slowly, holding the boy’s eager gaze the whole time, pushed his pants down to his ankles and stepped out.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eggsy breathed, and Harry saw his cock jump.

Harry walked towards him and leaned over him again, pressing their bodies together as before. The heat of Eggsy’s skin seared him, the boy’s hands like fire on his body, and every sensation felt like it was amplified without the muffling of clothes between them.

“So beautiful, my darling boy,” he murmured into Eggsy’s neck, pressing his nose into the juncture of neck and shoulder and inhaling. “So fucking beautiful.” Eggsy whined, his hips shifting.

“I’d make love to you if you weren’t begging so much for me,” Harry said, nosing down the boy’s body, kissing gently, his fingers leading the way with soft touches and light caresses. “I’d take you slow and gentle, treat your body like a shrine, if you weren’t already so hard for me, begging me to fuck you. Or maybe that’s better incentive to take you slow. Make you wait.”

“No,” Eggsy gasped out. “No, Harry, no, please just – I need you, I’ll be good, don’t make me wait –”

Harry chuckled and kissed along the lowest of Eggsy’s ribs. “Alright, love. If you’re good, if you’re patient for just a little longer, I’ll fuck you so hard into this bed that you won’t be able to breathe.”

Eggsy whimpered, his cock twitching where it was pressed against Harry’s belly. Harry rolled his hip, let the hard line of his erection brush against Eggsy’s crack, and caught the boy’s desperate cry with a kiss before retreating and kissing back down his body.

He sucked a mark just under the boy’s collarbone, biting down and letting his tongue dart out to soothe the sting when the boy cried out. Eggsy whined and writhed under him, the feeling of their cocks sliding against each other sending sparks shooting up Harry’s spine to explode behind his eyes.

“Fuck, Eggsy,” he gasped before he could help himself; he heard Eggsy’s huff of triumphant laughter and felt the boy’s hips roll against his again.

No. That was unacceptable. He was the one in control here, and he needed to remind Eggsy of his place. He latched onto the boy’s nipple, relishing in the shocked, sharp intake of breath, but it wasn’t enough.

He reached up with his left hand, closing his fingers around the boy’s throat, and let the boy feel teeth.

“ _Harry_ –” Eggsy choked out, his hips bucking. Harry reached down with his free hand and grasped both of their cocks, pumping his hand up and down even as he sucked. He twisted his wrist slightly just at the end of each stroke so his fingers caught the ultra-sensitive patch of skin on the underside of Eggsy’s cock, and a high keening escaped the boy’s throat.

“You like this, darling?” Harry asked softly, releasing the boy’s nipple and kissing further down his chest to fasten his teeth into the skin just below the last rib on his left side. He slid his cock out of his grip and pressed it against Eggsy’s crack, grinding against him, and the boy sobbed.

“Fuck yes, Harry, fuck, I fucking love you so much and you feel so fucking – _fuck_ – yes Harry do that again, please, I –”

“I’m not even inside you yet, love,” Harry said with a small smile, kissing down the boy’s stomach and dipping his tongue into his navel. Eggsy’s hips jerked, his breath leaving him in a cry, and Harry tightened his grip on his throat.

Eggsy’s breath stuttered; Harry felt his cock jump in his hands, felt the flexing of the muscles in his legs and cheeks as he thrust upwards into his hands.

Harry kissed down to the boy’s hips, both of his hands moving to the boy’s sides to hold him steady, lips just barely brushing against the base of his cock, and he paused. “I would very much like to taste you, Eggsy,” he said.

“Yes, Harry, _anything_ , just fucking get your mouth on me again,” Eggsy babbled.

Harry took him in his mouth immediately, plunging downward as far as he could go and sucking.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eggsy yelled, his back arching upwards. His hands flew to Harry’s hair, fingers tangling themselves in it and digging into his scalp. “Oh fuck, I don’t know how long I can last like this bruv –”

Harry kept sucking, pressing his tongue against the throbbing length and using his lips to cover his teeth. His hands slipped down to either side of Eggsy’s hips, holding him down and steady. He swirled his tongue around the tip, pressing against his slit and tasting him, salty and bitter, before plunging back down. Eggsy’s cock was thick, filling his mouth, throbbing gently with his arousal.

He slid a hand under Eggsy’s thigh and pushed upwards; the boy got the message quickly and lifted his legs, tilting his hips upwards. Harry hummed, pleased, releasing his cock and licking back behind his balls. His tongue reached his hole, pushing past the tight ring of muscle, and Eggsy yelped.

“Holy _fuck_ , Harry, you’re so fucking dirty, I fucking love you.”

Harry hummed again, licking and pushing in deeper, one hand sliding from Eggsy’s hip to his cock, stroking it slowly, gently, just enough to feel good but not enough to satisfy. He explored Eggsy from the inside, mapping out his tastes, how he felt, how he reacted when Harry did something he liked. His own cock ached with desire but he refused to touch himself, not now, not when Eggsy’s soft moans and whines were driving him so close to the edge already.

He withdrew from Eggsy’s hole, licking back up to his cock. “So good, Eggsy, darling,” he murmured, kissing up his length and pressing his tongue against his slit before diving back down.

Eggsy cried out, his fists clenching against Harry’s scalp as Harry’s tongue found the bundle of nerves on his underside. Harry focused on it, kissing and sucking, tongue lapping at it, so lost in the boy’s taste, smell, touch, that it took him a few moments to become aware of the own soft noises of pleasure that were slipping through his lips.

“Harry, Harry please,” Eggsy begged. “I don’t think I can last, you’re too fucking good –”

“Control, Eggsy,” Harry chided.

Eggsy’s breath hitched. “I’m fucking trying, I – Harry, I can’t, I’m gonna come –”

Harry pulled off. “Oh, darling,” he sighed, and pushed himself further up the bed to kiss him. The boy was shivering, his eyes wide, breath coming in harsh pants from overstimulation. “If I’d known it only took this much to get you this wrecked, I’d have gone slower.”

“Fuck you,” Eggsy grinned, still dazed, pulling him down to kiss him.

The nightstand was just two feet away next to the bed; Harry reached out and pulled open the drawer, fumbling around for a moment before producing a condom and lube.

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Eggsy mumbled against Harry’s lips.

Harry tsked. “So eager, Eggsy,” he said, withdrawing only to replace his mouth with three fingers on his right hand. “Suck,” he commanded.

Eggsy obeyed instantly; he took Harry’s fingers in his mouth and sucked, eyes fluttering shut. Harry felt the boy’s tongue drag over the pads of his fingers, devilish and clever, wetting him. He pulled back a few moments later and slid his hand down the boy’s body, slipping between his cheeks to press at the tight ring of muscle.

Eggsy whined, cheeks flushed; his knees fell apart so that his thighs lay flat on the bed with remarkable ease. Harry felt him press down against his touch so he pushed a finger in without warning; the boy yelped, eyes going wide.

“So fucking tight,” Harry murmured, and Eggsy shuddered. “You weren’t exaggerating.”

“Of course I wasn’t,” Eggsy panted. “Wanted to be good for you, love, wanted you to feel so fucking good when you get inside me. And you kept me waiting, you arse, you let me pine after you for so fucking long when I knew you wanted me too.”

“Cheeky,” Harry said, and pushed in a second finger.

“ _Shit_ ,” Eggsy bit out.

“Spread your legs for me, darling,” Harry murmured. “Let me see how flexible you are, see how much I can bend you over when I fuck you.”

Eggsy huffed a laugh and shifted, bringing his knees up closer to his chest, baring his hole even more. Harry scissored his fingers slightly and twisted, stretching him out. Eggsy gasped, biting his bottom lip, hands fisting in the sheets, toes curling.

“Fucking tight,” Harry said again, and the boy clenched down around him with a slight grin.

Harry twisted his wrist, angling the fingers inside of him. Eggsy’s body jerked and he whined; there was a slight thrum of discomfort in his voice but his hips were moving, fucking himself on Harry’s fingers, and a moment later he brought a hand to his cock and gave it a few strokes.

“Oh _fuck_ yes,” he gasped, head slamming back onto the bed and back arching up. “Feels so fucking good, Harry.”

“I think you can take another, can’t you, darling?” Harry asked, the third finger already circling the hole, pressing lightly, teasing.

Eggsy swallowed, the grin fading from his face, his body stilling. “I – yeah. Yeah, I can take it.”

“Mm. I thought you could.” Harry pressed it in, a little gentler this time, and leaned down to kiss him. “Good boy, Eggsy.”

Eggsy drew a shuddering breath. “So…so fucking full, Harry,” he managed, and swallowed.

Harry drew back slightly to look at him. “Are you alright? Is this too much?” he asked quietly, because he knew the boy wanted it rough, _liked_ it rough, but it wouldn’t do to actually hurt him.

Eggsy shook his head rapidly. “No. I can take it, Harry. I trust you.”

Something hot and bright blossomed in Harry’s chest, and he leaned down to press his lips to Eggsy’s. He moved his fingers gently, knuckles catching ever so slightly and causing Eggsy to gasp against him, but Eggsy held his gaze and forced himself to relax around him. Harry crooked his fingers, just there, so his fingertips brushed against the bundle of nerves deep inside, and Eggsy cried out like he’d been stung.

“Shit,” he bit out. “Oh, shit, Harry, do that again.”

So Harry did, curving his fingers and stroking. Eggsy cried out again, his body jerking, his cock twitching.

“Wanna feel you, Harry,” he whispered, and there was something different in his voice now that it was actually about to happen, something a little anxious, a little apprehensive, a whole lot excited. “I’m ready, Harry, just need to feel you inside me. I can take it.”

“I promise I won’t hurt you,” Harry murmured, slipping his fingers back out; Eggsy’s breath caught at the sudden emptiness. He ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it onto himself before slicking himself up with lube and positioning himself at Eggsy’s entrance. “I promise.”

“I know, Harry. I’m ready,” Eggsy gasped, spreading his legs wider. “Fuck, Harry, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, I just need you to get inside me, please, Harry –”

Harry pushed the head of his cock past the rim of muscle. Eggsy broke off with a whimper, eyes going wide, and Harry stilled.

“Eggsy?”

“Keep going,” Eggsy managed.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Keep going,” Eggsy gasped, and Harry pushed in completely. The boy gasped again, muscles tensing at the intrusion, blinking rapidly.

“Alright, darling?” Harry asked quietly.

Eggsy swallowed, hesitated, and then nodded. “Yeah. I’m alright. Just – just give me a moment.” He huffed a laugh. “It’s just…I haven’t done this in a while, and you’re fucking big.” He took a deep breath, and then another, and then something inside of him seemed to give way and he relaxed. “Okay,” he said, giving Harry a small grin.

Harry drew out a few inches and then pressed back in, taking it slow, gentle, just for now.

“Fuck, so fucking big,” Eggsy whispered, eyes wide. “Harry, I…you’re so…”

Harry hummed, leaning down and nuzzling the boy’s neck as he pressed into him. He kissed the silky skin, inhaling the sweet muskiness of his sweat, letting his tongue slip out and lick a strip of wetness up the pale expanse.

“Is this…is this what making love to you is like?” Eggsy asked, and his arms were around Harry, holding him close, something like wonder in his voice.

“Mm,” Harry murmured. “Something like this.” He sucked gently at a spot under Eggsy’s jaw, drawing away just before it became painful and kissing down the boy’s neck to his chest.

“I…I like it,” Eggsy said. “Very much.”

“Mm,” Harry said, circling the boy’s right nipple with his tongue a few times before sucking on it gently, releasing it, and moving onto the left. “Maybe next time.”

“Next – oh.” The boy’s breath left him in a slight gasp, and he huffed a laugh. “Kinky bastard.”

“That makes two of us,” Harry murmured, not faltering in his pace, nor in his attentions to Eggsy’s nipple, and _fuck_ , did the soft gasps that escaped the boy’s throat make him want to fuck the boy harder until he collapsed senseless into the bed, until pleasure was the only thing he could feel, until Harry was the only thing he remembered.

Eggsy laughed again. “In that case, faster, please,” he said, slightly breathlessly, and Harry felt a thrum of pleasure that the boy seemed to want the same thing. “C’mon, Harry, I can take it.”

“Promise to tell me if it’s too much,” Harry said, mouth still on Eggsy’s skin but kissing back up to his collarbone.

“Yeah,” Eggsy panted, his thighs quivering. “I promise.”

“Good boy,” Harry murmured. He heard the hunger in his own voice and knew Eggsy heard it too; he saw the boy swallow. He drew back and snapped his hips forward, harder, more aggressive, and the boy cried out. He drew out and thrust back in, angling his cock so it brushed past the tangle of nerves deep inside, and Eggsy let out a high keening.

“Fucking tight,” he hissed. He pinned Eggsy’s hands above his head and leaned down to fasten his teeth in the boy’s shoulder, thrusting harder, faster. The boy’s breath came in harsh pants on his neck, his chest heaving against Harry’s. “You feel so good, darling.” He brought a hand between them to Eggsy’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He pressed the flat of his tongue against Eggsy’s shoulder and sucked a mark, relishing in the gasps and cries of pleasure that escaped the boy’s throat.

“Oh fuck,” Eggsy moaned. “Fuck fuck fuck, Harry, so fucking good.”

“Keep talking,” Harry growled, and Eggsy clamped down around him so hard that his rhythm stuttered, that he released the boy’s shoulder in a soft gasp, pleasure shooting through him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he bit out.

“Like that?” Eggsy asked, breathless.

Harry snarled, lunging down and biting into the boy’s throat. Eggsy yelped, his body jerking.

“Fuck, you like that,” he huffed with a small laugh, and clenched down again. Harry hissed, feeling his lower belly cramp with the effort to hold back orgasm, to stay in control.

He slammed into the boy harder, angling even more so his cock hit the boy’s prostate with every thrust instead of just brushing by it, and the boy’s laugh turned into a shocked cry.

“ _Jesus fuck Harry_ –”

“Keep talking,” Harry said.

“ _So fucking good Harry you’re so fucking good –”_

Harry increased the pace, just slightly, and Eggsy wailed.

“ _Fuck Harry you’ve gotta stop doing that I’m not gonna last –”_

Harry stopped immediately, and the boy very nearly sobbed.

“Is that what you meant?” Harry asked mildly, and the boy shook his head desperately.

“Harry, no, please –”

“Tell me what you need,” Harry murmured, leaning down and sucking on the boy’s neck, already moving inside of him again. He pushed in slower, trying to control his own breathing, trying not to let it shudder, fighting for control over his own body. He felt his cock brush against the boy’s prostate but gentler now, more manageable.

“Just – just that,” Eggsy gasped.

“Just like this?” Harry murmured, and took the boy’s wanton moan to mean yes.

“H-Harry,” Eggsy managed, and his voice was wrecked. “Harry, I fuckin’ love you.”

“Love you, darling,” Harry murmured.

“Not as much as I love you,” Eggsy gasped out, the cheeky little shit.

Harry let out a growl, increasing the pace suddenly, angling his cock so it hit the boy’s prostate again, and Eggsy’s voice rose in a wail. He felt the boy struggling against his grip, his body writhing as he tried to impale himself deeper on Harry’s cock, and the heat of orgasm coiled deep inside of him. He bit back a moan as Eggsy clenched down around him; as it was, a soft noise of pleasure slipped past his lips.

“Yeah, let me hear you,” Eggsy panted, and one glance at the boy’s face told him that he was already absolutely gone. “Wanna hear you, Harry, let me hear how good I feel, _fuck_ –”

His hips jerked as Harry let out a moan, his breath coming fast and harsh in his throat. “Yes, Eggsy,” he breathed. “Feel so good, my darling, my good boy.”

“Fuck yes,” Eggsy gasped.

“My lovely boy, you should see yourself,” Harry said, letting another moan escape him, hips stuttering just slightly as the boy clamped down again, his breath hard and fast, chest heaving as orgasm started to overwhelm him. “Bent over in half for me, your legs spread like a fucking whore, taking me so fucking deep, darling, such a good boy. My good boy, my darling, so fucking good.”

“Harry – Harry, I can’t – I’m gonna –”

“Begging to be fucked hard and rough, absolutely wrecked – _fuck_ –” The boy came with a cry, completely untouched, hips jerking wildly. His warm seed splattered Harry’s belly and chest, dripping down onto his own body.

“ _Fuck, Eggsy_ –”

He came a moment later inside of him, pleasure rocketing up his spine and exploding behind his eyes until he saw nothing but white. He felt himself collapse on top of the boy, embarrassingly and utterly limp, felt the staccato beats of their hearts against each other.

“I love you, Harry,” he heard the boy whisper a few moments later.

With some effort, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and leaned down to kiss him. The boy was trembling slightly, utterly overwhelmed, and he pressed their lips together until the shaking stopped.

“If I could spend the rest of my life with one person, it would be you,” Harry said seriously.

Eggsy flushed with pleasure. “Really?”

Harry raised an eyebrow and kissed him again, soft and chaste. “Do you think I’d have done what we just did with anyone?”

Eggsy bit his lip to hide his grin. “I guess not.”

“Mm. Precisely.”

Eggsy seemed pleased. “Well, if it means anything, me too.”

“Which part?”

“Either. Both. They’re the same.” Eggsy couldn’t hide his grin now; his eyes sparkled as he gazed up at Harry, his cheeks flushed with joy. “I wouldn’t have done that with just anyone, which means, of course, that I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life with you, either.”

Harry hummed. “Darling boy.” With some more effort, he sat up. Holding onto the end of the condom to prevent it from slipping off, he pulled out; Eggsy winced slightly.

“I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow,” he mumbled with a sheepish grin.

“Good thing Merlin never uses the dozen extra wheelchairs he had made, then,” Harry replied, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash. “I’m sure he’ll let you borrow one if you’re really that sore.”

Eggsy snickered. “Could you imagine the look on his face if we asked?”

Harry smirked, pulling a Kleenex from the box on the nightstand to wipe off both of their bodies, sticky with Eggsy’s seed. “If you want to record it, I won’t say a word.”

Eggsy snorted and swatted at him.

Cleaned off, Harry tossed the Kleenex into the trash as well and lay down beside Eggsy; the boy immediately shifted closer to him, pressing their bodies tightly together and burying his nose in the juncture of Harry’s neck and shoulder.

“I love you so much, Harry,” he mumbled.

Harry tilted his head down to kiss the top of the boy’s head as best he could. “My heart is yours.”

He felt Eggsy’s grin against his skin, and a few moments later, the boy’s breathing evened out and he drifted into sleep.

_If I could spend the rest of my life with one person, it would be you._

A small smile spread itself across Harry’s face. In a few months, if the time was right, if it was the most ordinary of days, and if Eggsy still felt the same, he’d tell him again, down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
